I love you
by XxBabybluesxX
Summary: Poor,confused Sasuke doesn't know what he feels when hes with Naruto. And when he does know, he's confused and scared to tell him, for his rep. could be in danger! NaruSasu EmiKot! very FLUFFY! Very Cute. Will Sasuke finally tell Naruto how he feels? :O


I love you 

It was 4 in the afternoon and Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha. He was looking down at the ground, his hands in his pocket. As he walked down the street, he suddenly noticed Naruto walking towards him. A strange feeling suddenly came upon Sasuke, making his heart skip a beat. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he had to hide it, especially from Naruto. He was about to make a right turn when his name was suddenly called. _Crap._

"Oi Sasuke-kun!" called Naruto waving at him. Sasuke gave Naruto his regular monotone look.

"What do you want?" he asked. Naruto smiled. Sasuke froze.

"I was wondering...if you know, you're not doing anything," said Naruto as little blush lines started to form.

"If you wanted to...well...come with me to IchiRaiku,"

"Oh," said Sasuke. There was a slight silence between the two. Sasuke didn't know what to say. His heart was beating incredibly fast for some reason, and Sasuke couldn't control it.

"So...are you up for it? Shikamaru and Kiba are meeting me there to," said Naruto scratching the back of his head. _Damn it, think stupid ! Think! What should I say_ thought Sasuke feeling pressured.

"Um..nah t-t-that's okay I have to uh...take care of a… .my…my dog," said Sasuke. A blank look struck Naruto's face. A sweat drop slid down the temple of Sasuke's head.

"A...dog?" question Naruto scratching his forehead. _Sasuke...doesn't have a dog._

"Yeah I just...uh just got one…named…Alka..tron..Yeah Alkatron," said Sasuke as he continued to make up an excuse. _Oh man I feel _stupid thought Sasuke. Naruto cocked an eye brow.

"Oh shoot…will you look at the time, gotta go I'm late to wash the dryer and take out the clothes see ya!" said Sasuke as he ran away. Naruto stood there for a minute blankly staring at Sasuke.

_Wash the dyer and take out the clothes? I thought he was going to take care of his dog? Wait he doesn't even have a dog. What's going on, is he trying to avoid me? _Thought Naruto.

Mean while Sasuke was running as fast as he could back to his house. He burst through the door. Sasuke's cousin, Emira Uchiha, was in the kitchen cooking when she heard Sasuke come through the door.

_[Emira is (miraculously) an Uchiha survivor too. She was able to avoid Itachi's killing frenzy by sleeping over at a friends house. Such a miracle ehh? Emira is 23 years old, she works for the ANBU and has black back length hair and light blue eyes]_

"Hmm? Sasuke-kun is that you?" asked Emira as she peaked through the kitchen. She saw Sasuke quickly ran up stairs to his room. _I guess...he's busy then. I'll go check up oh him later. _thought Emira.

"I'm stupid" said Sasuke collapsing onto his bed. He placed his arm over her eyes.

_Kisama! What the hell is wrong with me! Why am i acting like this!? Auugh. But Naruto is .... kind of cute. EW NO! I will not say that about him...augh. I can't help it, he is, he is! He's so damn sexy! But...I can't ever tell him that. He'll think I'm a loser._ thought Sasuke fighting with himself. He looked at the picture of him, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. He began to blush when he laid eyes on the picture of Naruto. He was grinning as usual. But someone his stupid grin made Sasuke feeling weird again. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Huh? What" said Sasuke shaking off the unwanted feelings. The door opened. It was Emira. She came into Sasuke's room with a tray of food.

"Hey, I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry," said Emira. Sasuke looked at the floor, his eyes looking as if he was about to cry. Emira placed the tray on top of Sasuke's desk. She pulled out a chair and sat in it, the back facing her, so she could rest her arms.

"What's the matter now, emo boy," said Emira. A vein popped out of Sasuke's head.

"Nothing" he growled. Emira looked at him suspiciously. Yeah right. she thought.

"Come on, you can tell me anything" said Emira rubbing Sasuke's head. Sasuke wasn't amused. He slapped away her hand and sighed.

"Naruto," he replied. Emira was confused.

"Naruto? Uzumaki?" questioned Emira.

"Yes...Naruto" he replied again.

"What about him?" asked Emira. Sasuke began to feel that weird feeling again. He could feel his face beginning to heat up. Sasuke looked away from Emira, hiding the uncontrollable blushing. Emira looked at Sasuke's face. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke...you like Naruto?" questioned Emira. Sasuke froze.

"Uh...well...I....yeah...screw you," said Sasuke pouting. He hid his face on a pillow. Emira smiled. Well this is new she said to herself. She could tell right away that Sasuke was having a hard time, except that fact that he was crushing on Naruto. She sighed.

"Well, then why don't you tell him?" she asked. Sasuke was shocked, he looked at Emira with wide eyes.

"Because...that'll destroy my reputation," said Sasuke.

"You have none," teased Emira. Sasuke made a chibi face and glared at her.

"Yes! I'm the boy all the girls want, I'm the one who doesn't make the first move and I'm suppose to be the _only _survivor," said Sasuke. Emira laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm alive, now is it," said Emira. Sasuke looked at her.

"Beside, Sakura and Ino won't get off my back," said Sasuke.

"But isn't Ino with Shikamaru and Sakura is currenly dating Lee right?"

"Yeah I guess - wait...how did you know?"

"Pshh, how do I know? I am the most well informed person here in Konoha, I know just about everything and everyone," said Emira. Sasuke looked at her, a sweat drop sliding down his head. She's got that right. said Sasuke to himself.

"Well Mr. I-must-keep-my-reputation-cause-I'm-too-cool-to-be-gay, I'll leave you to your own decisions, you're a big boy now," said Emira rubbing Sasuke's head.

"Later Kid" said Emira winking at Sasuke. Emira left Sasuke's room, closing the door behind her. Sasuke sighed. He laid on his back watching the ceiling. _...Hmm...Leave decisions to me? But I don't even know what I should do. I want to tell Naruto...but it's so damn hard. He is after all a loser...a cute one at that. Augh... thought _Sasuke. He looked over at the food of tray that was placed on his table. There was steamed rice, dumplings, tempura and miso soup put out for him. A smile lit upon Sasuke's face.

After Sasuke ate his food, he went downstairs to go drop the tray off in the kitchen. He could hear the TV on in the living room. He dropped off the tray of plates in the sink and went into the living. He found Emira lying in font of the TV drinking sake. She was watching some Japanese game show, that didn't make much sense to Sasuke.

"Hey Emira,"

"Hmm?" said Emira taking a sip of sake.

"Thanks,"

Emira paused for a while. She turned her head towards her shoulder and found Sasuke sitting behind her smiling. Huh!? He's...he's...smiling?! tears started to swell up in Emira's eyes. Her face suddenly turned Chibi.

"You're welcome...Sasuke-kun" she said smiling. She was reaching over to hug him. Sasuke sweat dropped as he tried to avoid the hug.

"So...by the way, why didn't you tell Kakashi sensei you liked him?" asked Sasuke smirking. Emira paused.

"Hahah, tell Hagane Kotetsu, I like him, psshh that would be just to weird," said Emira laughing. Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Emira.

"Eh?"

"If you tell Naruto you like him, I'll tell Kotetsu I like him, how 'bout that?" Emira said winking. Sasuke blushed.

"_Eh_?"

Sasuke and Emira soon started to argue about what she said. Suddenly in the middle of their argument there was a knock on the door. Sasuke and Emir both went over to go answer the door. To their surprise there was Naruto.

"N-Naruto?! What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhm...well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Valentines Day Festival tomorrow," asked Naruto blushing. Sasuke's brain was about to explode. Emira pouted. Damn...I guess he won.

"Well?"

"Uh..." said Sasuke stumbling over words. Emira nudge him.

"Sure,"

Naruto's face beamed.

"Really? Great! I'll see you there, later Sasuke"

Sasuke watched as Naruto ran back for home. Emira and Sasuke both walked back inside. He was so shocked about what happened, that he wobbled up back to his room. Emira smiled.

The next day, Sasuke woke up feeling so funny. His heart began to beat steadily. I can not believe Naruto...asked me out. Oh my god Naruto asked me out. thought Sasuke. He needed to take things seriously for a minute. He began to think about what the others will think about them being together, and if his reputation would be ruined forever. Will he lose his cool? He thought. Sasuke got out of bed and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen pulled out some orange juice out of the fridge and sat at the table drinking it. Thoughts began to swarm in his head. Suddenly the door burst open. Sasuke walked up to the entrance of the kitchen. He leaned against the wall sipping his juice.

"Emira? Where'd you go?" asked Sasuke. Emira smiled. She was holding shopping bags.

"Shopping! Where else. I went to go buy clothes and accessories, for tonight's Festival," smiled Emira. Sasuke blankly looked at her.

"Really? You're going too?" asked Sasuke. Emira nodded.

"Come on, let's get you fitted," said Emira. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously.

"Fitted? Wait...for what?"

"For your new obi"

After hours and hours of getting ready, they were finally...well ready! Emira's hair was folded at the back, clipped with a pink dragon clip and wore a pink head band over her head, only letting her bangs and a few extra hair hang lose. She wore pretty dangling moon earrings a black chocker. Her kimono was pink with a golden dragon stitched to it. Her boobs even hung out a little, which made the kimono looking tight. Sasuke wore a navy blue obi with a black sash.

"God I look ridiculous," said Sasuke.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun don't say that. I worked hard for that obi," said Emira.

"Worked hard? You bought this didn't you?"

"You're stupid I didn't buy it...I made it,"

"You made it?"

"Yup"

"But wasn't it in the shopping bag?"

"Augh, do I need to explain that? After I made it, I dropped it off at my friends house. Since she's good at ironing and washing, she washed and ironed it for me, and when I went to go pick it up, she gave me the shopping bag to put it in, there, now no more questions," said Emira. Sasuke smiled a little as he watched himself in front of the mirror.

It was time for the festival. Emira and Sasuke walked down the street. Street lights lighting their path. _Ohhh I feel weird again. Kisama, why does this always happen_. thought Sasuke. When they made it to the entrance of the Festival, Sasuke's eyes widened in amazement. There were balloons hanging on a piece of string at the entrance of the festival, they're was food stands every where, games were also set up for the children to play, and a huge field at the end of the festival.

"So, what are you are going to do? Just sit there and wait for the Gay fairy bring you out of the Gay closet?" teased Emira. Sasuke gave her a cold glare.

"Shut up,"

"Haha, fine, fine do what you want, I'm going to go fine Kurenai and Anko, Later." said Emira as she walked off. Sasuke stood there for a minute watching people having fun and having a good time. She also saw a few couple holding hands and hugging, which kind of made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto running towards him. Sasuke blushed.

"Hey! What's up?" asked Naruto smiling. Sasuke hid his face.

"Nothing," he replied. Naruto looked at him.

"Oh? Oi…Sasuke's what's wrong? Are you not feeling well," said Naruto putting his face closer to Sasuke's and placing his hand on his forehead.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He backed up away from Naruto, un aware of the little girl who was behind him holding a balloon. When he bumped into the little girl, her balloon was knocked out of her hands and it began to float away. The little girl cried. Sasuke tried to calm her down, but just then Naruto went towards the little girl and Sasuke, holding a new balloon. The little girl looked at Naruto.

"Here you go," said Naruto.

"But it's missing something," said the little girl. Naruto looked at the girl and cocked his head. Suddenly he remembered that her balloon, had some sort of design on the side of the balloon. Naruto took a pen out of his obi and drew a butterfly on it and gave it to the little girl. The little girl smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Haha, thanks onii-san," said the little girl hugging Naruto. Naruto laughed. '

A smile lit up, upon Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt another feeling creep inside him. But it was different then before. He felt happy and in love in a way. After Naruto helped the little girl, both of them went off to play games.

In the mean time, while Sasuke and Naruto were having their fun, Emira was with Kurenai and Anko. The three were drinking but so far Anko was the only one getting drunk. They sat at a table, away from the games where the kids were at. Anko's face showed little drunk blush marks.

"Whoo!" yelled Anko. "This is just to fun,"

"Haha, we're not doing anything," said Emira.

"I know, that's why it's so fun," said Anko. Emira and Kurenai laughed.

"Haha, okay well I'll be right back I just need to throw something away," said Emira. The others nodded.

As Emira walked over to the trash can, she spotted a pink shinny necklace at one of the stands. Her eyes glittered. _Wow! What a spectacular necklace!_ she thought. She asked the lady how much it was. Unfortunately, it was to much for Emira to buy. She said thanks to the old lady and gloomily walked away. She sighed when she got back at the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm poor,"

Kurenai laughed.

"Poor? You're not poor," said Kurenai.

"I guess," said Emira pouting. Anko was still yelling out for no reason. Suddenly they could hear fire works explode across the night sky. Emira and Kurenai watched them form their spot, while Anko was yelling out the words "_Bonzai!_". Emira laughed.

"Emira?" said a familiar voice. Emira turned around and to her surprise it was Kotetsu.

"K-Kotetsu, hey," said Emira smiling. Kotetsu smiled and handed her a box. Emira looked at him confused.

"What's this?"

"Just open it,"

Emira opened the box and found the necklace she wanted. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you buy me the necklace?"

"Haha, I saw you staring at it, so I figured I'd but it for you,"

Emira's face turned pink. She was so over filled with joy that she couldn't think straight. As Kotetsu smiled looking at Emira, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Kotetsu paused, as Kurenai and Anko gave out a girly hoot.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I saw you looking at my lips, so I figured I'd give them to you," said Emira looking at Kotetsu sweetly. Kotetsu blushed as Emira's giggled. Both of them watched the fire works together, holding hands. Kurenai and Anko looked at each other and laughed.

After Sasuke and Naruto played all the games at the festival they went to go get some food and ate on top of a hill away from the festival to watch the fire works from there.

"Wow, I'm really tired," said Naruto as he stretched out his arms after finishing four Yakitori's, 5 Ikiyaki and 2 Takoyaki. Sasuke smiled. Naruto noticed the smile on his face, that made his heart feel warm inside.

"Oh, I forgot something, I'll be right back," said Naruto as he got up and ran back to the festival. Sasuke looked at him.

"More food?" asked Sasuke.

"_Yeah_" replied Naruto yelling from the bottom of the hill. Sasuke sighed. He sat on the hill patiently waiting for Naruto to come back. Looking at the colourful explosion from the fire works he began to wonder.

_Wow, Naruto is so nice. Helping that little girl out and all. I mean, even for an idiot, he's kind of cute. Damn…I think I do like Naruto. But who cares, he probably doesn't see me in that way . I am his rival. But why do I need to be? He's already stronger then me…and all. Damn! He's so cute! Aughh, but why do I still feel confused inside. thought Sasuke. _

_A few long minutes after, Naruto come back huffing and puffing. Sasuke was shocked. Naruto was holding a stuff panda._

"_Here," said Naruto handing it to him. Sasuke was confused._

"_What's this for?" _

"_A gift," _

"_For?" _

"…_Sasuke if I told you, you'd think I'm stupid," said Naruto sitting beside him. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

"_Just tell me," said Sasuke. There was a silence between them again._

"_I love you"_

_Sasuke paused. He felt like his heart stopped beating for a while. The weird feeling came back to Sasuke. This time it was stronger then before. Sasuke's face turned pink. Naruto looked away._

"_Yeah see, I knew you'd think I'm stupid" said Naruto._

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto turned around, and the second he did, he felt Sasuke's lips touch his. Naruto was caught off guard. His eyes widened, his heart felt like it wanted to pound out of his chest. Sasuke released his lips from his, leaving Naruto speechless._

"_Yes you are stupid…but I guess I am too," said Sasuke. Tears soon started to swell up in Naruto's eyes. He smiled._

"_I love you too," replied Sasuke. _


End file.
